Season Drabbles
by Violet Shadow Kurayami
Summary: Drabbles involving Kagome and characters from YYH. Up first is Kagome/Kurama, next is Kagome/Kuronue. Requests are welcome, and reviews appreciated. Though, because a request is made, it isn't 100% that it will be put in. I shall try my best though. Rating may go up.
1. Winter Kurama

Shadow Kurayami: So I've been busy. Graduating High School, starting college, and my OS crashed, so all the two and a half chapters for The Leopard and Tiger's curse was deleted, as well as the latest update for Haruhi or Ai.

* * *

Seasons Drabbles:  
Yu Yu Hakusho- Inuyasha Crossover Fanfiction.

Pairings- Kagome/ Characters from Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Winter

Pairing: Kagome/ Kurama

* * *

It was Kagome's first winter since completing her journey in the Sengoku period. The jewel was finished, and was currently kept safe. It was in a sealed jewelry box in her room, covered in sutras to keep the aura of its power away from out of range from everyone.

Kagome looked up, her deep blue eyes focusing on the falling snowflakes as she moved to sit on the bench in a park near by her college. Two years she spent with Inuyasha, two long years full of heart break, though, she may not have gotten the one she believed she was in love with, but she did make many great friends and adopted two beautiful children.

The raven-haired miko smiled and a soft laugh escaped her pink lips. "It's over, and now it's back to boring old school." She tilted her head back, and a joyous laugh escaped her. How she would have never thought Inuyasha would have been right.

While the blue-eyed miko laughed, she caught the attention of a red-headed male, walking home from Christmas shopping with his younger brother Shuuichi. His emerald eyes flashed gold for a moment in recognition of the miko.

"Nii-san… come on, I don't want Kaa-san to worry." Shuuichi grumbled, holding one of the bags. He noticed his older step brother's eyes moved to the laughing girl. "Wow… isn't that Souta's sister?" He spoke aloud.

The Higurashi boy and Minamino boys were friends who went to school together. Often they would spend time at the shrine, where the Minamino's met the adorable and shy Shiori as well as her brother, the hyper and joking Shippo.

Kurama smiled slightly, "Yes, shall we go say hello?" He asked the younger boy.

"Yeah." Shuuichi nodded and went over to see the laughing woman who looked at the snowflakes. He grinned slightly, knowing his older brother had an attraction to the miko. "Kon'nichiwa, Kagome-chan." Shuuichi smiled as he made it over to the bench, the fox avatar following in tow.

"Oh! Kon'nichiwa Shuuichi-kun, Shuichi-kun, it's a beautiful day isn't it?" She smiled at the two and stood up.

Kurama frowned slightly at the use of his human name, but then smiled. "It is Kagome-chan. So why are you out here all alone?" He asked softly. He lightly chuckled when he brother let out a huff, hearing a mumble similar to "Why the third degree so soon?"

"Orientation for college," She smiled, "They recently finished building the college over here, so rather than a couple hour commute there, I can walk over here." She smiled brightly. The miko was thinking of being a teacher. Unknown to most of the world, demons did live among humans, and she wanted to help teach the demon children, especially her adoptive children: Shiori the koumori hanyou, and Shippo the red kitsune.

Kurama smiled, "That is great." He nodded to her, they both knew of each other being different, and that they had knowledge of demons and such, but not of each other's past.

"Hey! Kagome-chan, how about Shuichi walks you home while I take the rest of the gifts to Kaa-san?" The younger teen offered taking the bags from his older brother and beginning to leave before the two could say anything else. He ran off almost laughing, Souta would be so pissed that he couldn't do that himself.

Kagome for a moment stood there a bit dumbfounded by the younger Minamino's actions, but was soon being lead home by a strong hand on her lower back and a pair of emerald eyes looking down at her. "Well, since he already ditched us. Shall we Miko-chan?" He teased the raven haired girl.

"Hai, hai, Kitsune." She hummed, reaching to grab her bag of supplies a moment too late when he picked up the case and began carrying them for her. Her lips turned upward as she leaned against the fox, who didn't mind one bit.

It seems that the melting winter would bring a hope for new beginnings and adventures after all.

* * *

Shadow Kurayami: So yep, that was my first drabble. Next one up is a Kuronue/Kagome. Why? Because I love that pairing too damn much to see it go to waste in my head.

Word count: 670

Requests? Go ahead. Send pairing and season you want. No promises it will get in there, but I'll try.

Also Please review~

Thank you~


	2. Summer Kuronue

Shadow Kurayami: Seasons Drabbles Chapter two—Yay, two chapters in one night~

* * *

Summer

Kagome/ Kuronue

* * *

It was a hot day in Japan; the young miko was out in front of her new home, she had moved out of the shrine when she began college. She wore a pair of sunglasses, a form fitting tank top, and a pair of denim shorts that had the males walking by drooling. She was doing some sweeping, a slight look of irritation gracing her face as she felt eyes on her form. She knew exactly who it was too.

"Damn it Kuronue! Stop staring at me!" She turned around and snapped, her glasses dropping down her nose, showing her fiery blue eyes. This caused the koumori to laugh at her. He wasn't sorry at all. "I should have never saved your damn ass, hentai koumori." She grumbled, sweeping the walk way.

* * *

During the search for the final shard of the Shikon no Tama, Kagome came upon a bloodied male. Being the Kagome that she is, she began helping him, slowly focusing on her energy to heal him as she pulled the bamboo spears from his form.

It was a sight Kuronue would never forget, the male looked up, to see a beautiful girl with tears falling from her eyes as she tried to heal him. He thought he was dead by then, and was surprised to see such an angel crying over him. He had actually spoken to her.

"Shh… Tenshi... I'm not worth your tears." He spoke in a soft, hoarse tone, his voice still rough from yelling at Youko to escape. His words caused the young miko to begin sobbing. With the last bit of energy in her sixteen year old self, she healed him, soon collapsing next to the koumori.

When she awoke Kuronue was watching over her, his pendent around her neck after he cleaned it of the blood.

Since that day, Kuronue stayed with her, protecting her from everyone, especially Inuyasha. He trained the miko when no one else would. Sango gave up on training the clumsy miko, Inuyasha wouldn't even try, and no one would let Miroku even try.

Soon after she made progress with Kuronue, Sesshomaru began training her as well. The two demons made sure she was ready to face Naraku when the time came.

* * *

The Koumori laughed as the two were brought out of their memories. "You know you love it." He whispered, wrapping his arms around the miko.

Kagome huffed, but did not deny it; the young miko just leaned into his strong arms. The community they lived in was closed off, gate access only. It was a small community that demons and spiritually aware humans lived in. To any visitor they all looked human, but anyone with high spiritual power, or youki could see that they weren't.

"Shut up." She mumbled, moving to nuzzle him lightly. It was a sad day indeed when the little miko accepted the dark haired koumori to be his mate. This blistering hot summer would be their first summer as mates.

"Love you too." Kuronue chuckled, releasing his mate as he gave her a kiss, his quick hands from being a bandit for so long slipped a piece of ice down her shirt, causing the girl to let out a shriek from the cold on her heated skin. He laughed and ran inside as she chased after him.

What could he say, he thought she was a hot standing there and needed to cool off.

* * *

Shadow Kurayami: Cheesy ending, but I liked it personally. So, I believe spring will go to Yukina. And no, there is no specific order for how these are posted.

Word count: 572

Requests welcome

Please Review

Thank you~


	3. Spring Yukina

Shadow Kurayami: Well, this is my break from a marathon. A Scooby-Doo Marathon. Yay~

And I will be updating as much as possible but I start College on the 19th of August

* * *

Spring

Kagome/ Yukina

* * *

Kagome stood under the Goshinboku; she was waiting for Genkai to drop off Yukina, the little Koorime that managed to get under her skin. The miko smiled and closed her eyes, thinking of the little mint haired girl.

Kagome had met Yukina when she was seventeen; she came upon the snow maiden when she had been injured by a group of youkai hunting the Yusuke and the rest of the group. They attacked the Koorime to get information, but the maiden stayed silent, nearly losing her life if Kagome hadn't jumped in to help.

A soft laugh and a small voice broke Kagome from her thoughts; coming up the stairs with an older pink haired woman was the ice maiden. Yukina's light mint green hair was left down, and out of its normal ponytail. The youkai girl was wearing a light pink dress and a black cardigan draped over her arm as she walked.

"Kagome-chan!" She smiled and waved at the blue eyed girl, causing the miko to tilt her head and smile.

Kagome never really felt an attraction towards women before, well except towards Ayame the Ookami youkai, but this little Koorime caught her attention and kept it in her grasp, whether she knew it or not.

"Hello Genkai-sama, Yukina-chan." She smiled and bowed slightly towards the older woman and gave a bright smile to the demoness. The miko held in a laugh as she felt a pair of red eyes glaring at her back from the blossoming Goshinboku.

'_Hiei, I won't hurt her.'_ She thought with a small smile as Yukina hugged her friend, causing Kagome to blush lightly.

"Thank you for watching her while the nitwit and the rest of us head to Makai." Genkai spoke, she thought of both girls as her own children or grandchildren.

"It isn't a problem, I love having Yukina-chan around." Kagome smiled and her hand slipped around Yukina's waist, hugging the Koorime close to her form in a friendly manner.

Soon later the two women were saying goodbye to the pink haired woman.

"Kagome-chan, it is so beautiful here during the spring." Yukina said once she turned and noticed the fully bloomed Goshinboku.

"That it is Yukina-chan. How about I go make us some lunch and we eat out here under the Goshinboku?" She offered. The forbidden child left soon after he was sure his twin sister was safe with the Miko.

The two women sat under the large aged tree, eating lunch. Both watched the flowers in full bloom as they relaxed. Yukina shyly moved her hand on top of Kagome's.

Kagome smiled and moved in slowly towards Yukina, causing the smaller female to blush and close her eyes.

When their lips met, two thoughts came to her mind. The first was how this was perfect. The second one was:

'_This is my new beginning. Guess Sango was right about Spring.'_

* * *

Shadow Kurayami: Probably not the best of endings, but… I'm watching Scooby Doo!

Word count: 481

Next Chapter: Autumn- Kagome/Jin

Requests welcome

Review please.

Thank you~


	4. Autumn Jin

Shadow Kurayami: So yep, watching the end of Scooby Doo! Stage Fright.

I would love to hear some ideas from people, as well as requests. This chapter is one of three for:

**Writer Mini**, my first reviewer for this story.

* * *

Autumn

Kagome/Jin

* * *

Kagome laughed softly as the wind blew the falling blossoms and leaves from trees. Her light blue scarf was wrapped around her neck as her boyfriend played in the air. Jin, the Kaze youkai, with a heavy Irish accent, was her boyfriend of a couple years.

She had been spending time with Sesshomaru and Hanging Neck Island for the Dark tournament, when other youkai began bothering her as she went to find Sesshomaru after being called away by Kouga, who was also observing the tournament.

As a large Oni had her pushed back into a corner, Jin came to her rescue. She couldn't stop the flutter in her chest when she heard his Irish accent. She didn't know what was with women and accents, but they were the way to attract women.

Anyways… back to the man floating around her shrine. She shook her head, her laugh full of joy. He was so playful when he wanted to be, but his expressions and attitude half of the time as well as his large stature didn't seem to match his free spirit.

She moved to sit down when the blue eyed shinobi swooped down and pulled her into his arms, causing her to pout lightly. "Ey' Lass no poutin'!" He scolded her lightly and kissed her pouting lips, causing her to giggle.

Sometimes his accent was hard to understand, but all she really needed to see anymore was his body language. Her hand rested on his shoulders as she moved to kiss him. Unfortunatly for her, the male had a small prank involved. While she was so involved in watching him fly around and enjoy himself, she didn't notice the large pile of leaves and flowers forming under his manipulation of the wind.

Soon enough, she found she should have paid more attention when he dropped her into the pile of leaved, causing her to let out a squeal. "Jin you jerk!" She yelled half-heartedly. She laughed more as the kaze demon soon fell into the leaves with her.

"Oi, a jerk am I lass?" He asked as his strong arms pulled her to him and his fingers made work of her sweater clad sides, tickling the miko mercilessly.

Kagome couldn't stop laughing until she apologized, tears fell from her eyes from laughing so hard. Her head rested on his chest. "Jin, you…" She trailed off noticing him getting his hands ready to tickle her again. "You… the hell with it, you dork, I love you." She whispered and her lips met his softly as the two of them laid in the leaves.

No one bothered them that day, letting the two spend the rest of their day cuddling on the pile of leaves in the autumn sunset.

* * *

Shadow Kurayami: There we go~ Jin and Kagome.

Now, since it is Saturday I am off to watch Cryaotic (Cry) Do his stream… in an hour and a half.

Next: Summer Yusuke/Kagome

Requests Welcome

Review please

Thank you~


	5. Summer Yusuke

Shadow Kurayami: I think I'm on a roll~

* * *

Summer

Kagome/Yusuke

* * *

Yusuke didn't expect this when he decided to join his friends when Kuwabara's older sister Shizuru invited them to a friend's house for swimming. He didn't expect it one bit.

In the pool was Kuwabara, Yukina, Shizuru, and Shizuru's friend Kagome.

It had been several months since Keiko broke things off with him, and well, he didn't seem to care about anything anymore. But the sight of the pure, little miko playing Chicken with the Koorime seemed to cause him to smile.

Kagome was being held up by Shizuru, and Yukina was being held up by Kazuma, despite Hiei's growls that everyone except Kurama, who lightly scolded his friend, seemed to notice.

Yusuke sighed and sat down on a pool chair, his chocolate colored eyes watching the bikini clad miko play, soon a grin made its way to his face as familiar ideas of perversion came to mind.

Soon after Yukina won the game, noted by her cheering and hugging Kazuma, Kagome got out of the water. Her bikini was simple; a dark blue halter cut top and a short skirt like bottom. She was heading inside to bring out some food and drinks for everyone, a two bowls of ice cream… or sweet snow as the koorime's called it.

"Hey, can I help?" Yusuke asked, causing a bit of shock to go through his larger, human friend. As the large man went to say something Shizuru's hand clamped over her brother's mouth to muffle him.

"Sure Urameshi-san." Kagome replied as she dried off with a towel before moving inside to the kitchen.

Well, not too much longer after the two went into the kitchen, a loud scream of "Hentai!" Followed by a loud slap rang out to the backyard.

"Well… it seems our Yusuke is back." Kurama commented slyly, glancing towards the miko who stormed out of the kitchen, followed by the Mazoku who was holding his red cheek.

Kagome push him into the chair, "Stay there, follow me and I'll purify your ass!" She growled out. This caused Shizuru to laugh, and loudly at that. The feisty miko was better than television.

Her reaction caused the rest of the group to smile, though Yukina, despite her holding in her giggles, went to heal his cheek before her brother stopped her. The forbidden child held a smirk as the miko went back to the kitchen.

"Yukina-chan you need to realize, most of us here, besides Yusuke, Kuwabara, and yourself, knew Kagome. She tends to act like that when a… hand is laid on her person inappropriately. She will get over it in a min-!" Kurama was cut off when the blue eyed miko tugged on his forelock.

"Shut up fox or you're next." Hiei commented before taking his bowl of ice cream, taking a bite after handing his sister her bowl.

The two demons knew her temper, because she had a run in with Hiei and Youko in her travels in the Sengoku period. So, Kurama knew from experience how she was.

Once Kagome cooled down some she sighed, getting down to the dazed toushin. "Damn you hit hard." He grunted his cheek still sore from the slap.

"Oh shut up you baby." She rolled her eyes, healing his cheek; she didn't want him going home with a bruise. Once she was done she offered him a smile. "If you ever do that to me again though, it won't be your cheek I hurt." She smiled. Her smile offered death, or at least, something he would prefer death over.

Yusuke couldn't help but smile; it seemed he would have fun pissing off the fiery miko in the future.

And hopefully, it would move into something more.

* * *

Shadow Kurayami: There we go.

Next: Kagome/ Chu

Word Count: 617

Requests Welcome

Review Please

Thank you~


	6. Autumn Chu

Shadow Kurayami: Ugh… these things are therapy for me.

And Since I have no Idea what time of year the Dark tournament was… here ya go it was in autumn.

Autumn

Kagome/Chu

Kagome was mad, no furious. Every demon in the area around her scattered around like ants when a child had a magnifying glass.

Chu was drunk and nuzzling Koto the announcer. The eighteen year old girl made slow steps, anyone with any sense could see her aura plain as day as her blue eyes promised death.

The Urameshi team watched as this young woman made her way towards the bulky, drunken man. She soon got up on the stage, and every demon in the stands was cowering when they recognized who it was.

It wasn't so much that she was here that surprised everyone; it was what she did next.

Yusuke burst out laughing along with Kuwabara as this tiny woman's fist collided with Chu; the men stopped laughing once they realized he wasn't on the stage anymore.

"Chu! You baka!" Kagome yelled, her blue eyes filled with tears. She was just so angry, the man was hers and yet he was all over that tailed tramp the bounced around on stage.

"Oi, now you're a-hurting this pretty lass' feelin's eh Chu?" Jin asked, wrapping his arm around the angry miko. They two knew each other, and Jin knew she wouldn't hurt anyone unless they came at her. The only one who would be hurt would be Chu when he noticed the nice little burn mark on his cheek.

"Fuck…" The deep voiced, Australian accented male groaned.

"You can't say you didn't deserve it!" Rinku laughed at the man who was lying on the ground.

"Come on Sheila… you know you're the only one for me!" Chu said sitting up, rubbing his burned cheek, wincing slightly as Koto began making announcement again about the fallen Chu.

"Girl I suggest you silence yourself before you feel what I did to him only ten times worse." Kagome growled out, her eyes glowing slightly with purification power. Jin ripped his arm off the little miko.

So maybe Jin was wrong and she would kill someone.

"Look, lady, who the fuck are you?" Yusuke yelled out at the angry miko.

"She's Kagome, the Shikon no Miko." Rinku said looking over at them. "And she was supposed to be with Chu, but I guess he messed that up by acting Drunk again." The child fighter began rubbing the back of his head watching the Miko glare at Chu who was trying to apologize.

Everyone who didn't fear her was enjoying the show, it was amusing to see a large demon, an almost B-ranked demon, get the crap smacked out of his by a little miko.

"Come one Sheila." Chu whined pulling the upset girl into his large arms. "I didn't know you were gonna be here." He said, his voice laced with his heavy accent. "You know I wanted to trick them kittens." His hand cupped Kagome's cheek as he tried to explain himself to the miko who was nearly crying.

"Jerk." She mumbled, she understood, but he was still a jerk. She was one of few humans here, and her aura was quite easy to find for a demon that lived around her for as long as he did.

"Aye, Sheila. I am a jerk, but your jerk I am." Chu said, kissing the top of her head.

Shadow Kurayami: I'm not that well versed with Chu.. so there is my attempt at him. Hopefully it is okay. Well, to be honest. Anyone besides the main people, that you see most. I am not well versed with. But I try!

Word Count: 544

Requests Welcome

Review please

Thank you~!


	7. Spring Youko

Shadow Kurayami: So I have Takis, which are a kind of chips. And I love them... and they told me to update despite only have two reviews. Six chapters, this one being the seventh, and people won't review. Hmph.

Also one week till I start College. Culinary arts.

* * *

Spring

Kagome/ Youko

* * *

It was spring now and Kagome couldn't be happier. The harsh winter in Sengoku Jidai was over and the flowers were now in full bloom. She sat up on a hill, away from camp. They were deeper towards the Eastern Lands; Inuyasha had been pushing them to go after a rumor of a shard, and of Kikyo.

Kagome, now at the age of seventeen, gave up on the crush on Inuyasha. He would never return her feelings so long as Kikyo was on his mind, and with the constant comparing, even if the two got together. How long would it be before he would compare her to something more intimate?

No, she wouldn't put herself through that pain, so she let go of him. She was happy. She had her two children, Shiori and Shippo.

Several months after Kagome turned sixteen, the group went back through the village where little Shiori had lived, to find out her mother died of pneumonia. Kagome couldn't leave her there, not after what had happened. So the teenage miko took Shiori in as her own, just as she did with Shippo.

Shippo was showing Shiori the different kinds of flowers that Kagome taught him about. The little Koumori smiled brightly when she was shown lavender rose, which nearly matched her eyes.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the small family of three, they were being watched by the owner of the field, the one who grew every plant, especially the lavender rose that the red kit plucked to make his sister happy.

The silver kitsune watched, it seemed that the little koumori hanyou, looked very similar to his partner's brother who died long ago. It was something to last in the memory of his dead partner. The Koumori died on a raid in Maikai, the demon realm which many demons who did not want to be around humans, lived in.

Looking at the small white haired hanyou, he wondered if the young girl was a relative to the dead males.

* * *

Kagome soon noticed a strong youki when Youko was too distracted to hide it any longer, it didn't seem to be angry… just curious, observing her two children. She got up and moved towards it, getting to a point where there was enough distance to be forewarned of any attack, but enough that it could hear her.

"Why would a strong youkai like yourself watch two children in a field of flowers?" Kagome asked softly, not wanting her children to notice him in the area.

"They aren't yours; your scent says you are still pure." A deep, cold tone said. If Kagome had not known better she would have thought he took lessons from Sesshomaru.

"Not by blood, but they are mine. They lost their parents, and I couldn't let them stay alone." She said with a small smile as Shiori hugged Shippo for the flower. The red kit helped put it in the small girl's hair.

"Hm…" Youko grumbled, he moved slightly into a position where the miko could see him. "Your daughter then, reminds me of a man I knew." He replied, unsure why he would tell a human, let alone a miko such a thing.

"A friend?" Kagome questioned lightly. After a moment, she took his silence as a yes. "She lost her father when she was a baby, so I don't know if your friend or anything was her father, but her mother passed away a little under a year ago." She said softly, her tone sad.

Shiori had just come out of her shell, for the first several months she wouldn't speak; she just… followed Kagome everywhere. The little hanyou was the reason Kagome found out she could bring her and Shippo to the future.

"His brother maybe?" Youko pondered lightly, observing the little girl. Youko jumped from his position on the branch, moving to the miko.

"Kaa-san!" The two children finally noticed the male, running to their mother, figuring that she was in danger. Youko held in a chuckle as he looked at them with cool golden eyes.

"Little one," The silver kitsune said, not finding either of them as a threat. "Is your father Tsukuyomaru?" He asked, his voice startling the young girl who moved behind her adoptive mother's leg.

"H-hai…" Shiori nodded slowly. Kagome placed her hand on Shiori's head, getting ready to defend her at any moment from the male.

Youko surprised them all by standing. "Your… daughter is in my protection. Seeing as she is the niece of my friend." He stated before turning around.

"M-matte!" Kagome called out as the silver kitsune began walking away. "W-will you tell us your name please?" She asked. Soon gasping as Shiori boldly ran out to the kitsune.

"Youko Kurama." He was about to take another step when he felt a harsh tug on his pant leg. Shiori's lavender eyes were showing anger.

"You can't do that!" She frowned, "You can't just tell me I have an Oji-san then leave!" She growled lightly in frustration. Her anger caused Shippo to laugh, the Koumori was acting more and more like Kagome.

"He died little one."

"My name isn't little one, it is Shiori!" She growled again, causing Kagome to smile sheepishly. The miko moved over to calm her daughter.

"Shiori…" He mumbled, fishing for something he held close to his heart. Soon after Kuronue was killed, he went back. Killing the ones who killed his friend and he took the blood amulet the dark male died for. "Well… Shiori, this was Kuronue's." He said in a softer tone, placing the amulet around her neck.

Shiori looked at the large red gem, "Kurama-san, would you please stay a while longer? I think Shiori and Shippo may have some questions." Kagome asked softly. "Shiori doesn't know much about her family… and Shippo doesn't know any other kitsunes." She said softly.

"Alright." He sighed softly; the look the two children gave him was too much. The little girl was too much. "Only should you give me your name miko." He flicked gold eyes to the blue eyed miko.

"Kagome Higurashi." She said softly, moving to sit down and let the children talk to him. The kitsune soon following suit.

Kagome didn't know what to expect, but she was glad they met him. All of them were saddened with his passing after Naraku's death.

And in the future, the children wouldn't tell Kagome, and neither would Youko tell Kurama. So it seemed that the miko and human side of the avatar would need to have fate run its course before either knew.

* * *

Shadow Kurayami: Anyone who didn't notice this is a kind of prequel to Winter Kurama, in the first chapter.

So I'm not sure what I'm doing next. Since I need to look up a bit of info Touya before I do his chapter.

Tsukuyomaru is Shiori's father's real name.

Word Count: 1,086


	8. Summer Kuronue and Kurama

Shadow Kurayami: So, I am out of videos to watch for the night. I'll probably end up re-watching Cry Plays: The Last of Us… again. So yep, till then. Here ya go. It came into my head.

* * *

Summer

Kuronue/Kagome/Kurama

* * *

Kuronue huffed, tugging at the collar of his shirt. He buttoned it up too high, Kagome told him not to but he was the big, strong demon who was always right… Riiiiggghhht.

Kurama shook his head as Kagome stood in the living room, packing her small back pack for the trip, both raven haired adults have been annoying each other for the past few months, since Kurama asked Kagome to take in Kuronue. "You should have listened." The red head stated as he undid the top two buttons of Kuronue's shirt. "You never liked collars when we were younger, so what made you think you'd like them now… especially in the summer?" He asked, emerald eyes twinkling with mirth.

Kuronue said nothing, just turned his head, a light blush of embarrassment brushing his cheeks. "Oh, he just wanted to prove me wrong when I told him not to. I mean it's not like I know it is forty degrees Celsius (one hundred and four degrees Fahrenheit) outside or anything." Kagome said the last part sarcastically.

"She told me to put on a T-shirt." Kuronue said with a mumble, realizing that he probably should have listened, but she was just some silly human, so why should he. He was currently in a loose pair of jeans, a button up shirt, and his amulet wrapped around his neck.

"Well, who wears clothes like that to a water park?" She asked. The young miko wore a strapless blue sundress, the light teal bikini under, the strings coming to tie around her neck. "At least he doesn't need to worry about hiding his wings or anything since Sesshomaru rented out the park and had demons hired to work it." She hummed, pulling her back pack over her shoulder. It had a towel, sunblock, and other small supplies.

Kurama shook his head at his girlfriend and best friend, "You two…" He laughed softly. Kurama himself wore a loose T-shirt and some basketball shorts. He actually knew what to wear, unlike the recently revived koumori.

* * *

After the miko and koumori bickered more, until the two got in the car, where the only reason it stopped was because she put in her head phones and began listening to some music.

Kurama shook his head as he began driving, he and Kagome in the front seat as Kuronue fumed in the back, irritated that the little miko caught his Kurama's attention. He really didn't understand with that girl humming that stupid song.

"Miko! Stop humming that damn song!" Kuronue growled in irritation as Kagome began humming Two Worlds by Phil Collins from the Tarzan movie.

Kurama just glanced over at her, holding in a laugh at how childish the miko was at time. She was going so far as to sing the song to block out the winged demon in the back seat. On the other hand, Kuronue was glaring at Kagome, his violet eyes showing irritation and… confusion?

The red head laughed softly, the two dark haired people in the car not knowing that the silver kitsune in Kurama's head was laughing his ass off by the similarity of the situation.

"_Red, it seems Kuronue is getting like he was when he was just a whelp." _Youko laughed in the red head's mind. Turns out, that was how Youko and the koumori acted towards each other before they got to be best friends and more.

Emerald eyes tuned to glance at the two during a stop light. They were still bickering once Kagome's head phones were snatched by Kuronue. The mischievous look in Kurama's eyes showed that this would turn into an interesting relationship in the end.

* * *

Shadow Kurayami: So in this there were mentions of Yaoi and a budding relationship between Kagome and Kuronue.

WriterMini~

I absolutely loved our chat last night. You helped me figure out this chapter my dear. And only you shall understand the joke I put in there. Hah!

Word Count: 610

Next chapter: Any ideas people?


	9. Winter Kazuma

Shadow Kurayami: So there are a few main characters I have yet to do. So first I'm going to try Kazuma Kuwabara, then Hiei, then Koenma. I'm sorry to anyone who wants Botan or Keiko, I'll be perfectly honest. I am not big fans of them.

* * *

Winter

Kagome/Kazuma (Kuwabara)

* * *

It was February, almost Valentine's Day. Kagome, and her boyfriend of two years, Kazuma Kuwabara were roaming the mall before their movie.

The tall, bulky male with the Elvis style orange hair was romantic and sweet towards the little miko who put up with years of abuse from an unruly hanyou.

"Ohh, Kazuma would you mind if we stopped in here?" Kagome asked, her steps stopping, her small hand still gently gripping her boyfriend's larger hand. They were in front of a small pet shop.

Since Kagome moved out and finished college, she felt a tad bit lonely. Here she was an elementary school teacher at the age of twenty three. Kazuma couldn't always be around because like the other spirit detectives, they worked on keeping humans in Nigenkai and demons in Makai.

Kagome smiled as Kazuma lead her inside, opening the door for her. He was very polite and very smart, despite his looks and how he may act sometimes, he was almost a straight A student throughout college.

Kagome walked down the aisle in the far left of the store, her boyfriend following her. He laughed slightly when a small orange tabby caught his eyes. The large man, known for his love of cats, was playing with the little kitten though the glass as Kagome looked on.

Almost to the end of the aisle, Kagome came upon a small cream colored kitten with a small black diamond on its forehead and black tipped tail. Kagome smiled, she knew this kitten.

Kazuma looked over at his girlfriend, to see her hand moving to the cage, gently cooing to the kitten curled up in the cage. What caught him by surprise were the large crimson eyes this little kitten had.

After a while, Kagome whispered an apology to the kitten, she was unable to get the little feline, for she didn't have enough money. So as she said her goodbyes, Kazuma went to the front.

* * *

A few days later it was Valentine's Day and Kazuma was taking Kagome to the park. After they got there, he had Kagome sit down and close her eyes. She complied slowly and felt a box placed in her lap.

"Kazuma..?" She questioned when she opened her eyes and saw the box. It wasn't wrapped or decorated, it was a simple brown box with a lid and a ribbon laced through two holes.

"Open it Kagome." Kazuma said sitting next to her, his arms wrapping around her shoulder, fixing her scarf when he messed it up.

The miko couldn't stop the gasp when she saw the kitten. She nuzzled the small female kitten when she picked her up. "Kazuma… thank you." She whispered, moving to kiss him.

"Hey… it's no problem Kagome." He mumbled with a blush staining his cheeks when they pulled away.

"She… is a kitten I met on my journeys… or at least a relative." She said softly, stroking the kitten's soft fur, causing her to purr.

"It all started when we went to a village with a faith healer who was really a rat demon in disguise… and how he had the villagers banish a twin-tailed cat named Kiroro, who was pregnant with kittens…" She explained softly, telling him the story of her brave little Shippo and the two twin tailed cats and the three little kittens.

"So what will you name her?" Kazuma asked as he moved to stroke the kitten that had black paws, almost like little high socks.

"Kitai, hope..." She said softly, stroking Kitai's chin making the small kitten mew happily.

"It's perfect." Kazuma whispered to her, kissing her head. "Happy Valentine's Day, Kagome." He whispered.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kazuma. I love you." She said to him back, her head resting on his shoulder as the Kitai began entangling herself in the end of Kagome's scarf.

* * *

Shadow Kurayami: That actually went better than expected. Thank you again WriterMini for all the help.

Honestly, about the muse Mini, I think you became the center of that. ^w^

Word Count: 639

Next Chapter: Hiei

Requests welcome

Review please

Thank you~


	10. Autumn Hiei

Shadow Kurayami: Oh gosh. One of my favorite authors on here alerted this! I'm so happy~

So… anyways, here is my _attempt_ at Hiei.

* * *

Autumn

Kagome/Hiei

* * *

Kagome was sweeping the shrine as usual, the leaves from the autumn weather covering the pathways. She needed to keep it clean for the guests.

Ever since she came back from Sengoku Jidai when she was eighteen, she began taking care of the shrine due to her mother and younger brother moving in with her new step mother.

Color her surprise when Kun-Loon came out of the closet, telling her and Souta that she was dating an old friend from high school who was currently a recovering alcoholic and female with a son about Kagome's age.

Kagome politely declined moving in with her mothers and brothers, she wanted to stay and make the shrine a refugee for any demons that needed care on this side of the barrier when Shippo had finally found her.

Since then, Renkai had a dark haired, cloaked male following her. She didn't really mind, she understood she was a miko, and the last one at that. Why wouldn't the world of spirits send someone to keep tabs on her?

Kagome lightly hummed a song she heard on youtube. Around her neck was a light weight scarf for the windy nature of the season. But, despite the weather, the young miko planned on having some ice cream later, and maybe even offer the male hidden in the Goshinboku some.

* * *

Kagome sat down on the bench under the tree, a bowl in her hands and one on the bench. "I know you are there, how about you join me for some ice cream?" She asked as she lifted the spoon to her lips, taking a bite of the death by chocolate ice cream.

"Hn." Hiei jumped down to pick up the bowl, before disappearing back in the tree. He was irritated; this human woman could block his Jagan and could sense him.

She sighed; it was a start at least. She took another bite and relaxed, glancing up with giggle. He reminded her so much of Sesshomaru with the silence and stand-off-isness

* * *

Over the next few weeks it had become a routine, every day Kagome would sweep then the two of them would have ice cream, though often Kagome traded out ice cream for frozen yogurt.

After the second week, he made his first attempt to talk to her, and it just continued moving on from there.

Kagome knew it would be a while before the forbidden child opened up to her, but when that day would come, she would be waiting.

* * *

Shadow Kurayami: It is short I know.

And thanks to kristina. .3

I have a couple ideas

Next Chapter: Most likely Kagome/Kurama

Word count: 415

Requests Welcome

Review Please

Thank you~


	11. Spring Kurama

Shadow Kurayami: So I got this idea from kristina. .3

Oh! And I put a poll up on my profile… I think it's there at least. But… I am thinking of turning my Kagome/Kurama(Youko)(&Kuronue) Drabbles into a full story. Review if you think it is a good idea or not.

* * *

Spring

Kagome/Kurama

* * *

Kagome had only been back from Sengoku Jidai a few weeks with her children. The two children were holding onto her pant legs as she walked with them.

Kagome was dressed in a simple white tank top and black jeans, a pair of comfortable shoes on her feet.

Her little daughter, Shiori, was dressed in a purple sundress, dark gray leggings, and a pair of Mary Jane shoes.

Shippo, her son, was in a green and white striped T-shirt, and some jeans, as well as a pair of white and green tennis shoes.

The small family was heading over to visit a longtime family friend, Shizuru Kuwabara. The older woman was helping Kagome find a house or apartment for her and her children to live in closer to the trains where Kagome needed to go to commute to college.

As the three stood at a red light, a male had noticed Kagome. He was familiar with her, but surprised by the two children.

"Kaa-san, is your friend nice?" Shiori asked softly. The small girl was shy when other people were around, and with how busy Tokyo was, she wasn't surprised by her daughter acting so timid. Kagome bent down, lifting her daughter into her arms as Shippo was awestruck by all of the cars.

"Yes sweetie, she may be a little rough around the edges towards adults, but she'll love you and Shippo. I promise." She said softly, kissing her daughter's forehead as Shippo tugged on Kagome's free hand.

"Come on Kaa-san! We can walk now!" The red kitsune exclaimed, tugging his mother forward as she held Shiori up with one arm. Both females were laughing at Shippo's attitude. He was just so excited!

* * *

As the small family made their way to the Kuwabara's apartment, the male continued following them. This was making Kagome anxious; it wasn't the first time she had been followed. When it first happened she believed it to be a demon, and flared her aura, when the being didn't react or back off, she knew it was a human. She frowned deeply, this was not good.

"Kaa-san, my shoe fell off." Shiori's voice stopped her as she turned a corner rather quickly; the loosening strap on her daughter's shoe gave it enough to slip from her small foot.

"Alright sweetie, hold on." She set Shiori down, with Shippo who was helping balance his sister who didn't want to her the foot of her leggings dirty.

"Ah miss!" Red hair caught her eyes as a male moved towards her. "I believe you dropped this." He said softly, offering a smile to the miko then to the little koumori hanyou who had only one shoe.

"Thank you." Kagome said softly, taking the shoe from him. She kneeled down and put the shoe back on Shiori's foot. Securing it and the other shoe, then made sure Shippo's shoes were tied so he wouldn't lose one or trip.

* * *

Kurama looked at the raven haired woman, he was curious, the little girl called her mother, but he could smell Kagome's purity.

"_Red, ask for her name."_ Youko's deep voice came from mind, the fox seemed… surprised.

"It isn't a problem. Though… May I have your name?" He asked softly as Kagome stood back up.

"Kagome… Higurashi Kagome." She bowed slightly, "These are my children, Shippo and Shiori. What is yours?" The two little children waved, recognizing the scent of roses that had been attached with Youko.

Shippo narrowed his eyes when the green eyed male's eyes flashed gold, causing the red kit to grin. It was him.

"Minamino Shuichi." He said softly, bowing back as he looked at Shiori. "Be a bit more careful with your shoe little one." He smiled, causing the hanyou to hide her face in her mother's leg. The older woman laughing softly, "No, no, it isn't her fault. It's mine." She said softly, stroking her daughter's light colored hair.

* * *

As the two conversed and the children observed, a male, just around the corner watched, his fists clenched in anger. It seemed someone got to his Kagome before he could.

The brown haired male, always devoted to the miko, always there for her whether she was sick or not, at school or not. And this was how she repaid him? By talking to some foreigner over him?

"Kaa-san?" Shippo tugged at Kagome's jeans, saying something that the male couldn't hear.

"_Red, she's being followed; offer to walk her to her destination. If someone is following her, she and the children could be in danger."_ Youko said darkly as it came to the attention to the Avatar that she was being followed by the brown haired human.

"Kaa-san… that man around the corner has been following us since we passed the candy store Obaa-san and Souta-Oji-san takes us to." Shippo said softly, his blue-green eyes glancing at the male from the corner of his eyes.

"Hojo…" She sighed as she glanced at the male, making it look as if she was looking at Shuichi.

"Well… Miss Higurashi, how about I walk you to your destination?" Kurama offered, noticing the miko's attention to the male following her.

"Hai. Thank you. I just can't believe it's been him." She mumbled; taking the hands of her children, walking with them and Kurama to Shizuru's home.

"You knew?" Kurama asked, getting a shake of the head as a reply.

"I noticed someone following me, but not who." She said softly as they crossed the street towards the sidewalk in front of a park.

He nodded in understanding, smiling as he took her to the same destination he was heading. "Are you meeting Kazuma?" He asked, surprised to see her stopping at the apartment door.

"No, but I take it you are. I'm meeting Shizuru." She said, knocking on the door to have the brown haired woman invite them both in.

* * *

"Oh, Kagome. You won't like the repercussions of going off with some _other_ man. You are mine and mine alone." Hojo though darkly as he turned on his heel after following them to the complex. He had some planning to do.

* * *

Shadow Kurayami: So there we go. Stalker Hojo.

Word Count: 1,019

Next Chapter: Kuronue/Kagome/Kurama

Requests Welcome

Review Please

Thank you.


End file.
